HPC32
is the 32nd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 324th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Kaoruko attempts to stop the girls from getting the Heart Catch Mirage, in an attempt to strenghten themselves. To stop them she contacts the mysterious, handsome young man who once used to protect them for help... Summary The episode starts off with the Cures fighting against the Snackeys, but Dune attacks, reverting the Cures back into their shiny dresses and wilting the Heart Tree. It is revealed to be only Kaoruko's dream. Later the girls tell Kaoruko that they faced a new Desertrian and barely won. The fairies recall her past as Cure Flower and asks for help increasing their strength, however she believes they are too weak to handle the Heartcatch Mirage. She only used it as a last resort against Dune fifty years ago, and the battle ended in a tie. As a result of using too much power from it- she lost her Cure abilities. The girls ask of the Mirage's location and Yuri suddenly appears, saying that it can be found within the Pretty Cure Palace. Seeing how determined they are Kaoruko agrees to take them there and they transform. They begin making their way towards it when they see the Heart Tree in the distance, approaching them. Yuri explains how it has come to keep a watch over the warriors hoping to get to the Mirage, and recalls losing to Dark Cure when she attacked her again. As the girls continue, she notices another prescense is nearby. To the trio's surprise they find Kaoruko still there, and she announces her plans to test them. While neither Hanasaki member wants to fight the other, they realize they don't have a choice. Kaoruko calls the mysterious, handsome man for help and he arrives to fight the girls. The girls struggle to surpass him until they are able to read his movements and use Shining Fortissimo to finish the battle. As the light fades, the man reveals he is in fact Coupe, Kaoruko's fairy partner. This moment causes Tsubomi to lament this fact, given her prior crush on him. Yuri explains to the girls that he often took the form of Kaoruko's loved one, and Kaoruko asks the girls to put their hands over hers, Yuri's icluded. They do as instructed, and she uses a seed to unlock the palace, causing it to change in shape in proof of them passing their test. A magical chair appears, as the will of all past Cures summons the Heartcatch Mirage. As they admire it, the girls begin to wonder if it could help Yuri unlock her abilities and become a Cure again. Major Events *The three HeartCatch Cures enter the Pretty Cure Palace for the first time and pass the test to gain the HeartCatch Mirage. *The mystery man that had been assisting the Cures is revealed to be Coupe using the image of Kaoruko's deceased husband. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Dune *Dark Cure *Snackey Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia *It turns out the handsome man was Coupe all along. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes